All Good Things
by Catman99
Summary: Set during James Potter's first year at Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom struggles to cope with the increasing amount of drama in his life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a party. Granted it was a small party, family and close friends only, but it was a party nonetheless and this proved that he was still doing something with his life. Not a whole lot, but still something. And he had after all managed to ask Luna to go with him, although it had been a spluttering, embarrassed thing. She had blushed, highly unusual behaviour for Luna, and patted his arm gently.

"That'd be very nice Neville," she said, positively glowing.

They apparated outside the Potters' house in the late afternoon and Neville had a giddy feeling somewhere in the pit of his stomach as he passed the familiar white painted fence with the blonde witches arm looped through his. He remembered the day that first summer after the war when Harry had painted them himself. Ron was elsewhere, expressing his disgust over his best friend's refusal to use magic in the construction of his house.

"_Home is where the heart is," _Harry had announced loudly as he white-washed the picket fence.

"_I'm sorry?" _Neville had asked, as he watched his friend with an air of bemusement. Harry's push for a new life was intriguing to all of his friends; a cottage in the Cotswolds where the door was always open, a year at Hogwarts without the hint of murder at every turn, a fiancé in Ginny Weasley…although rumour was that Molly Weasley hadn't taken it well.

"_It's a home, Neville. That's important," _Harry had said earnestly.

"_Right…okay then," _Neville had said, and received a wink for his troubles.

He opened the backdoor that led into the Potters' kitchen, smiling as Luna pulled herself a little closer to him. Today, today he would tell her how he felt. He said that to himself every day he saw her and even some he didn't, but so far he never had. Occasionally he wondered if he had left it too late for Luna and he. But the year of darkness, the year of the Carrows and of Snape, was still too fresh in his mind. Every time he summoned up his courage and began to speak, he heard the screams of every child that had been tortured that year and he stuttered to a stop.

"Here they are!" Ginny Potter announced as they stepped into the room.

"You're late mate. Hermione was all for sending out a search party…" Ron said, smirking as the bushy haired brunette cuffed him around the back of the head.

"The party's outside," Hermione said "we're just trying to get some of the food ready before Mrs. Weasley has a fit,"

"I wonder if she's been affected by wrack spurts," Luna wondered idly. Neville's stomach made a swooping sensation at the mention of the creature that he'd come to hear so much about.

"Nah, she's always like that," Ron muttered under his breath. Neville suppressed a snigger as the group made their way outside to see Harry having what looked like a very intense conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The eldest Potter looked very glad to see his friend as he moved away from the Minister. Neville grinned at the child that he was holding in his arms.

"Here he is, the birthday boy," Neville said as Harry shifted James Potter about in his arms.

"And what do we say James?" Harry said, positively beaming.

"Da!" the baby demanded, waving a podgy fist. Neville chuckled.

"Smart lad, isn't he?" he said as Luna tickled the child's belly with a pale finger. James made a gurgling sound.

"He has your eyes," Luna said dreamily.

"I know," Harry said with just a hint of pride mixed in with the adoration.

Neville spent the rest of the evening making conversation with the various guests to the Potter abode. He had an interesting chat with Hagrid about how some of the wildlife in the Forbidden Forrest had broken into one of Professor Sprout's newly renovated greenhouses and had decimated the latest batch of Crying Chrysanthemums. Molly Weasley was convinced that he'd lost too much weight since she'd last seen him, to the hilarity of many of the men around her. As the sun set over the sleepy garden, Ginny brought out a large chocolate cake with a single candle in the middle. The group was roused into a rousing chorus of 'Happy Birthday' led by Hagrid, who was simultaneously sniffing into a large purple handkerchief.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Luna said, resting her head on Neville's shoulder. He felt the familiar swooping sensation that he'd come to associate with Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, I think it is," Neville said, half smiling. The blonde girl shifted her head and looked at him, her eyes huge pearlescent orbs.

"I've got to tell you something," she mumbled, not quite meeting his gaze.

"What?" he asked, hope surging through his chest. Could she perhaps feel the same way as he did? Was she about to make the first move? He couldn't help but grin.

"I'm leaving," she whispered.

Suddenly there was a chill in the air. It felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach, and he made a gulping sound. She was leaving? Leaving to where? Would she be back? So many questions flitted through his head, but all that came out was:

"W-wher?" he spluttered. She sniffed and moved away from him.

"I have to go," she breathed, moving backwards "I can't stay here, I have to see things,"

He approached her slowly, like one would a frightened animal. She looked panicked, frightened by his reaction.

"Luna," he whispered "please,"

"I have to go," she said, more to herself than to him this time. She turned and started walking brusquely towards the gate. He could hear the sounds from the party all around him, but they were faded like they were coming from very far away. He started to run after her, almost tripping in his haste.

"Luna!" he said, and he was aware that there was silence from the party goers. He suddenly realised that he was shouting, and words were tumbling out of his mouth that he couldn't stop, like a runaway train on it's inevitable course down the track "Luna, please! I love you!"

She was beyond the gate now, but that stopped her. She turned around, slowly, and Neville was put in mind of a rabbit caught in the headlights of a Muggle truck.

"I'm sorry,"

It was so quiet that he was sure no one else heard it but him. And then she was gone.


	2. The First Night

The First Night

_Ten Years Later_

Professor Neville Longbottom rather enjoyed sitting at the teacher's table. After seven years sat on the opposite side of the invisible barrier between staff and pupils, it was rather interesting being able to see across the whole of the Great Hall. In particular, his eyes lingered over the group of Gryffindor sixth years, especially one small boy who's hair changed from blue to an impressive red and yellow. He leant across to the new sandy haired teacher sitting to his left.

"See the one with the re- no wait, lilac - hair? That's Lupin's kid," Neville hissed. Seamus Finnegan nodded theatrically as though he were imparting some sagely advice connected in some way to Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Looks like a good enough lad," he said, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. The ex-Auror certainly looked the part; his robes were pinned up where he had lost his left arm hunting down Thorfinn Rowle after his escape from Azkaban. That was the trouble with the wizard prison these days; without the dementors it was just another prison. Neville had chosen not to mention how similar his demeanour now was to another ex-Auror who had taught Defence Against the Dark Arts a long time ago.

"You don't have a hip flask do you?" Neville asked before he thought to close his mouth. Seamus frowned.

"No, why do you ask?" he said in bemusement. Neville eyed the goblet in front of him with a hint of guilt.

"Oh no reason," he said, smiling airily. The herbology professor looked over the sea of faces and briefly considered running off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, as he considered every year. So far it had never happened. He'd been teaching at Hogwarts ever since he'd returned from the Great Tour with Dean Thomas and Seamus. He'd seen a great many things abroad in places as far as Prague, Egypt and Eastern Europe and even had a few scavenged artefacts that he kept in his office.

The general hum of the Great Hall died down a little as the doors opened and Professor Flitwick came scurrying in with a stool almost as tall as he was floating along behind him and the Sorting Hat in his other hand. The first years were lined up looking petrified, as was to be imagined. Neville guessed that Seamus' well trained eye had picked out young James Potter in the assorted mass, because the child was cowering from one thing or another. He surreptitiously elbowed his fellow teacher in the side. The Hat made a coughing sound and Neville cringed pre-emptively.

"_Come young minds_

_I'll put you at your ease_

_A place for you all I shall find_

_Though you may do as you please_

_Brave Gryffindor lies for those_

_Large heart, strong willed_

_Sly Slytherin, wary of their foes_

_Through ambition and cunning shall they build_

_Sweet Hufflepuff_

_Loyal to the end_

_Sharp Ravenclaw_

_Quick witted, full brained_

_All of you shall have your place_

_For I can read it from your face,"_

The Hat's song came to an end and Neville breathed a sigh of relief. It may have been terrible but at the very least it was short. Seamus was looking slightly stunned.

"It seems to have lost it's flair," he said blankly and Neville couldn't help but snigger. By this time the sorting was in full swing, and as the head of Gryffindor house, Neville felt obliged to give a polite round of applause at every first year sorted into his house. When _Potter, James _was read out, there was a hush over the Great Hall and then the whispering started. Poor James was looking about in astonishment, clearly not understanding what was going on. It seemed that Harry hadn't told him about all the events of the war yet. Catching the boy's eye, he gave him a very brief but very clear wink. The boy proceeded to sit on the stool and the very second the Hat touched the tips of his hair it shouted "_Gryffindor". _There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor and someone who sounded very much like Teddy Lupin shouted "We got Potter!", but Neville wasn't sure. He made it a very significant point not to look.

The rest of the Sorting past without anything dramatic happening, but Neville made a note to give Teddy some extra house points later on. Then Professor McGonagall stood up, still managing to look severe even with grey hair and a cane. And she did something that she never did as Deputy Head Mistress. She smiled.

"Welcome, welcome," she said in her lilting Scottish accent "to another new year at Hogwarts. To those who are new additions to our ranks, welcome. To those who are returning…one can only hope your welcome hasn't run out,"

She paused as laughter rang out around the Great Hall, not least from the staff table, where Neville was sniggering into a napkin and even Seamus cracked a smile.

"A few announcements before you start your dinner," she said "Firstly, I would like to welcome Professor Finnegan as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

Seamus gave a polite wave at the scattered applause around the room.

"Secondly, I would like to congratulate Professor Malfoy on her marriage over the summer break," McGonagall said stiffly.

Neville leant over to Seamus and nodded his head at the black haired woman who was sitting on the opposite side.

"Astoria Greengrass," he whispered, and Seamus nodded, a dark look crossing over his face.

"Finally I hope to have a lot of guests teaching you this year; if, and only if, I continue to see the exemplary behaviour that I have come to expect from Hogwarts students. As ever, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and I do hope that some of you will actually abide by that rule this year. That is all, enjoy the feast," the Scottish witch said, sitting down to more applause which stopped abruptly as the food appeared on the plates in front of them.

Neville ate fairly excessively evening, even by his own high standards. He bade goodnight to Seamus and the Headmistress before staggering into his office on the third floor, feeling significantly more circular than he had when he began the day. He cracked his knuckles, rubbed his tired eyes and threw some Floo powder into the fire.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said clearly as he stepped in. He stepped out again onto an immaculately dusted floor, taking care not to trail soot across the room as he made his way to the bar. He hitched himself onto a barstool and caught the eye of Hannah Abbott, who had just emerged from the backroom.

"Good evening, Professor," she said, smirking as he flinched.

"Hannah, you know that makes me feel like I'm forty," he complained as she pulled a bottle of butterbeer from beneath the counter.

"I do apologise Mr. Longbottom," she said, pursing her lips. Neville shook his head in mock dismay.

"I dunno, some people," he said "so how's my favourite bar-wench today?"

"Wench?" she laughed, passing him the alcohol "You play a dangerous game, Longbottom,"

"It's a dangerous life, tending magical plants," he said, waggling his eyebrows mysteriously "but seriously, how's it going?"

"Really good," the blonde Hufflepuff said, grinning "I think Ernie may be getting ready to pop the question to Susan. She's so excited!"

"Excellent stuff," Neville chuckled "You'll never guess who's the new DADA teacher,"

"Finnegan?" Hannah said with a raised eyebrow.

"Very impressive Miss Abbott," the herbology teacher said with a slight smirk "dare I ask as to how you heard that?"

"It's a dangerous life, serving wasted Irishmen," she said, winking at her friend. Neville "smiled and stood up, tossing a couple of knuts over the counter.

"I should really be off," he said awkwardly "I just popped in to say hello,"

"That's what owls are for Neville," the bartender said as her friend stepped towards the fire. He turned and gave her a very brief flash of the nervous boy she used to know from school.

"Maybe I just like to see your face," he said, as he stepped into the fire and announced "Neville Longbottom's office,"

After he left, he couldn't see the pink blush that spread over the bartender's face.

**AN: **Please review


	3. First Years

First Years

Greenhouse One was the largest Hogwarts greenhouse, a fact that not many people knew. Because of the sheer volume of plants that were considered safe enough to be placed in the minimum-security house, it had been magically expanded more times than anyone had cared to count. In his second year, Neville had got lost for three days before Professor Sprout was able to track him down. It was only his surprising aptitude for herbology that had prevented him from eating all manner of poisonous berries.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," Neville said as he led his first-year group left down a side alley marked by the Dancing Daffodil (a breed of his own creation). They stopped by a set of desks and he waited while they all took their seats. He stifled a snigger when he saw that James Potter was sitting next to a boy with red hair.

"So, how has your first day been so far?" he asked jovially as he pulled a couple of plant pots from under his teaching desk. The children looked at each other uncomfortably and shuffled their feet under the desk. The red haired boy next to James put up his hand.

"Yes, Mr. We-" he paused, wincing "Mr. Turner,"

"We've just had Potions sir," he said, blushing furiously. Neville raised his eyebrows and gave the thin-lipped smile he had learnt many years before.

"Oh yes? And did you enjoy you first delving into one of the most important areas of magic?" he said, valiantly attempting to keep the scorn out of his voice. More uncomfortable shuffling. He noted that his class was comprised solely of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, just the way he liked it.

"I shall pry no further," he said in a wry tone "but if any of you ever need to chat about anything, my door is always open. Mainly because Mr. Lupin hexed the lock off,"

There was a little laughter around the room, mainly from the Gryffindor boys who were already familiar with the purple haired menace.

"Right, first Herbology lesson," he said, grinning "Herbology is the study of magical plants, vegetables and fruit, as I'm sure you can guess from the name. I'm not going to lie and say it's the single most important subject you'll study here at Hogwarts," he paused, gauging the reaction of the his crowd, some of whom smirked at his last comment. So Professor 'Malfoy' had taken up Snape's old speech? Good to know "But it can be one of the most rewarding,"

A blonde girl wearing the Hufflepuff colours hesitantly raised her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Hepplewaite?" he asked pleasantly. He'd taken it as a personal challenge to learn the names of all his students from the Sorting alone. So far he'd only succeeded once, and that was because one Ravenclaw had insisted on introducing himself before talking to him.

"One of the older girls said that sometimes you talk about the war…" she said, trailing off and going an interesting shade of maroon. Neville smiled and looked about the room. James Potter was very hesitant to meet his eyes - he wondered how much the child had told his classmates about his uncle. He whipped a gleaming golden coin out from the inner folds of his robes, showing it around the room, before closing it in his fist. He put both hands behind his pocket, and then moved to the desk of the frightened looking Hufflepuff. He held out two closed fists.

"Which hand is the coin in, Miss Hepplewaite?" he asked kindly. The pointed at his left hand, which he opened, to reveal an empty palm.

"Not today I'm afraid," he said to the class before pulling out another set of pots from beneath his desk "today you're going to learn about Fanged Geraniums,"

So he gave the mildly disappointed looking eleven year olds a quick talk about the favoured conditions, climate and soil type, making sure that he got bitten at least once to prove that the little plant didn't have the strength of a new born kitten. Then he got them planting, replanting and pruning the snapping flower. He moved around the room helping whichever looked like the most panicked child and keeping a close eye on the Venemous Tentacula, which had obviously smelt fresh meat because it was five metres closer than at the start of the lesson. And in the wrong greenhouse. He would be having words.

"Right guys, that's it for today, good job," he said brightly as the group filed out to have lunch in the Great Hall. Neville paused at the desk with his back turned to the door, waiting for the inevitable, and sure enough, when he turned round, a certain raven haired boy was looking uncomfortable by the door.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter?" he asked, leaning against his desk.

"It was something that Malfoy said," James began.

"Professor Malfoy," Neville corrected sternly, hiding his obvious amusement under several layers of coaching from a certain Scottish witch. James looked sheepish.

"Sorry professor," he muttered "she said something about being a celebrity…"

Neville frowned. So he would be having words with a certain famous wizard, a bitter potions mistress _and _a venomous crawling plant with a taste for human flesh. What a fun series of conversations he would be having.

"And you don't know why?"

The black-haired boy shook his head and Neville wrung his fingers for a second, debating whether or not to tell the boy why he would either be revered or hated by his classmates. Eventually common sense decided for him.

"I suggest you owl your father at the next convenient moment and voice your concerns to him," Neville said pleasantly. James shrugged and went to the door.

"Oh, mum and dad say hi," he said brightly, before walking from the room. He sighed and sat down on his table, rubbing the temples where his hair was starting to grey slightly. He was going to have to be particularly careful around the Potter boy, especially if he didn't want Astoria to call favouritism. Mentally kicking himself he pulled out some parchment and the quill that hadn't been melted by the bubo tuber pus a fifth year had spilt over his entire desk the lesson before.

_Dear Harry & Ginny,_

_Hope this finds you well. You can tell Hermione that yes, I did manage to save those books from the private collector - they're all locked up in my office away from prying eyes! I've just had an interesting lesson with your son and heir. Somehow, and I shudder to think how, my class of eleven year olds are already aware that I tell stories to my better students - I blame your brood of course! Speaking of which, it seems that Astoria Malfoy (yes, didn't Draco do well?) has mentioned the Potter celebrity status. It would appear that James has no idea about this. It may be an idea to clue him in soon - before the mystery gets too much._

_Your friend as always,_

_Neville Longbottom_

He considered the parchment for a second, then wrapped it up and made his way up to his 'official' office. That was the one without the smell of fertiliser, which Professor McGonagall had insisted that he had now that he was Head of House. He wondered what mood Sobkou was going to be in today. He found the owl that Gran had given to him before she died was sitting rather haughtily on the perch by his desk. He was always a little wary of the creature, as though his Gran's spirit was going to possess it and start slapping him around the back of the head with it's wing. He distracted the bird with an owl treat, while he strapped his letter to her leg.

"Take this to the Potters, okay?" he told her sternly. She gave him a withering look. "Yeah, alright, alright, just be quick about it will you?"

He shook his head at the impossible bird and made his way down to dinner with a slightly more irritable mood than normal. He took his usual seat at the staff table a minute or so before Seamus sat down next to him looking flustered. Neville raised an enquiring eyebrow, to which the Irish professor shook his head.

"I had to break up a fight between a couple of Gryffindors and Slytherins during my first DADA lesson," he said, then sighed "it's like stabbing my own kin,"

Neville gave him a mock stern look "We're teachers now, Professor Finnegan. We're neutral,"

Seamus chuckled "You're the Head of House! You're allowed to be a little bias,"

"I do what I can," Neville said, shrugging "Speaking of which,"

He turned to look down the table at the Head of Slytherin house, who was having what looked like an in-depth conversation with Hagrid.

"Astoria," he said, causing her to turn and glare at him "I hear you've been bothering the Potter boy in your Potions class,"

The blonde Malfoy raised her eyebrows and assumed a haughty expression.

"I don't believe that it's any of your business what happens in my lessons Longbottom," Malfoy said, sniffing.

"It does when they're in my house," he said equally as coolly "bare in mind that whatever personal feelings you may have about certain students or their parents, you're to treat all of them equal,"

Astoria looked at him blankly "I'll make a note," she said, her tone reminiscent of an ice cube. Neville smiled at her, then turned back to Seamus.

"I do so love my colleagues," he said wryly.


	4. Let It Roll

-1Let It Roll

All Hallow's Eve saw Hogwarts a buzz with activity and rumour. Professor McGonagall had told the assembled staff and students that this year would see the start of the first annual Halloween Ball, to which everyone was expected to bring a partner. Even the teachers, she had said, with a very pointed look at Neville that made his insides shrivel. And so the Herbology professor found himself walking down the third floor corridor in his dress robes to meet his date, when he heard some very peculiar noises from a disused classroom.

"Vic, we really need to get down to the hall," came the unmistakable quavering voice of Teddy Lupin.

Neville opened the door and looked down with a disapproving eye at a pair of very flustered students; Teddy Lupin with a loosened tie and a number of lipstick marks on his face and fifth-year Victoire Weasley who was looking equally flustered but also a faint air of triumph. The professor made a coughing sound and the couple turned around, Teddy looking mortified and even Victoire had the decency to look slightly worried.

"I was under the impression that the two of you were prefects," he said sternly, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes professor," Lupin said, his hair turning an impressive Weasley red.

"And I also believe that as prefects, you're meant to set an example for the younger students. While I appreciate your being young, I would also prefer it if you conducted yourself with a bit more decorum in future. Detention for you both tomorrow night, my office at eight," Neville said, turning to leave.

"Please professor, it was my fault, Vic shouldn't be punished, I dragged her in here before the Ball," Teddy said, blushing deeply. The professor pivoted, pursing his lips.

"Oh yes?" he asked mildly.

"W-well…" Teddy stammered, before Victoire rolled her eyes and took over.

"We're going to the Ball with different people, sir," she said as if that explained everything.

"And?" he prompted.

"And he wanted to tell me how he felt before-"

"You know what, I'd rather not know at all," Neville said lightly, turning to the door "I'll see you _both _at eight o clock tomorrow evening,"

Professor Longbottom hurried down the stairs rather faster than was necessary, tugging at the collar of his dress robes. There were some things that he would never, ever like to know about the relationships of these children, especially the ones he was present at the christening for. He found it hard to align the images of the little pigtailed girl who once gave him a daisy from the back garden for his birthday, with the girl who had covered Teddy Lupin's face with lipstick. He stood by the front doors and waited for his date for the evening who was due to be arriving at any time.

His face flushed when he remembered how he had asked Hannah if she would like to come with him. It had involved turning up outside her apartment at a ridiculous time in the morning, quite drunk and clutching a bouquet of flowers triumphantly in one hand. He silently thrilled at the way she had blushed as she put the flowers in a vase of water, or the slight tingle he felt when his hand brushed hers. His breath fogged in the cold night's air, but his cheeks felt warm as he saw Hannah walking up the pathway towards the school.

Neville's first thought was that she was covered in red paint. Then he realised it was a dress. A very slinky, figure hugging, heart palpitation giving scarlet dress that made Hannah Abbott look like one of the more stunning love goddesses from the History of Magic textbook. He tried to say something as she approached, but all that came out was a high pitched squealing sound. He coughed.

"You look…wow," he whispered in awe as she came over and took his arm.

"I don't normally look wow?" she said in a mock offended tone. Neville made a gasping sound and Hannah giggled, swatting him playfully "I'm just joking Neville, relax,"

"I'm honestly trying," he said weakly as he led her inside to the warmth of the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, Neville had to say that he was impressed by the decorations that Hagrid and Flitwick had put up. Tiny pumpkins with bat wings swooped around the Hall, and various other bat themed decorations were whizzing around the room. At the centre of each of the tables was a giant carved pumpkin, which was talking animatedly to some of the students around it.

"That's fairly impressive," Neville said, making a strangled sound as Hannah brushed up against him. She gave him a puzzled look as he guided her over to a spare table by the door that already had Seamus sitting at it.

"I'm just wondering why witch's dress robes look good, and why all wizard's dress robes ever created involve frills," he muttered, taking his seat.

"You don't have frills on yours," Hannah pointed out, pulling at the velvety sleeve.

"That's because I cut them off!" Neville exclaimed "I looked like a doily!"

"It's true," Seamus said glumly "It was embarrassing to behold,"

Hannah frowned at him "Where's your date Seamus?"

Seamus muttered something about needing alcohol and fled the table, moving over to the drinks table, barging a few students out of the way. Neville winced. He wasn't entirely sure that Seamus Finnegan had even gone on a date since the Battle of Hogwarts. He certainly knew that the poor man had never gotten over the death of Lavender Brown, who'd been murdered by Fenrir Greyback during the battle. Of course she hadn't died then, it'd been a long, painful drawn out thing. She hadn't known him before the end. Neville gave his date a winning smile as the music started.

Gone were the days of the Wyrd Sisters, though he vaguely remembered reading an article about Kirley Duke living in a condo in Spain. Neville couldn't really remember the name of the band playing on stage, though he remembered tutoring the lead singer for her Herbology NEWT in his first year of teaching.

"They're…certainly interesting," Neville said, his face going pale at the unique 'tune' that the band was playing. Hannah's face was aghast.

"This is something to do with banshees, right?" she asked in mock horror. Neville chuckled.

The evening was certainly in Neville's top ten. He made sure not to have too much to drink, though Hannah seemed to be downing it in liberal amounts. They danced a little, and they were both pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't quite as clumsy as he had been up until his seventh year. Neville couldn't help but notice that Teddy and Victoire were practically ignoring their own dates, casting glances at each other across the hall. This culminated in the young Weasley girl slapping Roger Davies' son around the face and running from the room, shortly followed by Teddy. Towards the end of the night, Professor McGonagall amplified her voice and asked for quiet.

"Another year, another Halloween," McGonagall said in her soft Scottish lilt "And I must say, I'm delighted by the joy you all appear to receive from such…unusual music, though I must say the tastes have changed since my day. Before I depart for bed and leave you all to your merriment, I must take it upon myself to introduce some guests that will be teaching some special lessons for you over the next few weeks,"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and two figures walked through. One was tall, lean and cast a grin around the room at the children who were now paying him such rapt attention. But Neville's eyes were fixed solely on the woman standing next to him, who had waist-long dirty blonde hair and protuberant ice blue eyes.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce you to Rolf Scamander," McGonagall said, and Neville was fairly sure that her eyes had wandered onto him "And Luna Lovegood,"


	5. My Sweet Lord

-1My Sweet Lord

It was later in the evening and everything had started to wind down. Professor McGonagall had beat a hasty retreat in the face of her furious colleague, and Neville found that she had changed the password on her office so he couldn't get in. When he returned to the Hall he had found most of the students had head off to bed and the band were packing up their equipment. Seamus had mysteriously disappeared so Neville found himself chosen by unanimous decision to herd students off to bed.

"Bulovoy, leave that punch bowl alone!" he cried, shooing a heavy-set Slytherin with a mono-brow out of the doors.

Sighing heavily he vanished the tables and chairs that were scattered around the room, replacing them with the traditional four House tables. He had successfully avoided Luna and her boy toy, who Neville was forced to admit was dashing in a lanky way, and seen Hannah back to the Leaky Cauldron. For his smiles, simple jokes and gentle charm, he received a kiss on the cheek and a blushing smile at the door.

He liked Hannah. A lot. Really, she was funny but not all the time, she was smart but she didn't throw it in his face, she was beautiful but not so much that he was nervous around her. Plus she knew at exactly which point he should stop drinking. And she liked him, which put her high above all the other women he knew or had known. He dared to think of a relationship with this woman that could go on…

But now Luna was back and everything had gone to hell.

"Neville?" a soft voice spoke with a slight Irish lilt. He felt a small hand on his back, just above his shoulder blade, and he shuddered.

"What?" he spat, moving out of Luna's reach and turning around to glare at her. She shrank away from him and looked on with her icy blue, frightened rabbit eyes.

"I'm sorry that the professor didn't tell you of my…that I was coming back," Luna said softly, lowering her gaze. He glared contemptuously.

"You haven't spoken to me in nigh on ten years," he said very quietly so that she had to listen carefully "Or anyone really. Ginny get's a letter every few months, so we were fairly sure that you weren't dead at least,"

Neville laughed bitterly "We needn't have worried. So you're engaged?"

Luna nodded mutely and Neville gave her a nasty little smile.

"Brilliant, I'm very happy for you," he said snidely, picking himself up and leaving without another word, though he could hear her shouting after him as he went. It gave him a dark little satisfaction to be the one to walk out on her. To leave _her _wondering what _she _had done wrong. But then of course, she already knew that didn't she.

He paused on the staircase outside his office. He could hear nothing - the landing was completely silent. Which was odd because he knew that _this _particular staircase was creaky, and that suit of armour would occasionally squeak because it was home to a family of mice who had nested in the helmet. He drew his wand.

"I know someone's there," he said confidently. If this was that Thompkins boy trying to Vanish the teacher's lounge again, there'd be serious trouble. Actually the distinct silence that was now thickening had been following him since the Great Hall. Whoever it was had followed him for some reason or another which was distinctly…worrying.

"Show yourself now and I'll make your punishment easier - it's fairly impressive to make a Disillusionment charm powerful enough to fool me for so long," he said gently.

No answer.

Neville gritted his teeth in annoyance. He took a step towards what felt like the heart of the silence with his wand raised.

"Thompkins, if that's you," he warned dangerously.

The shroud disappeared. The figure hadn't been wearing a Disillusionment charm and it was certainly like no invisibility cloak he had ever seen. The tall, hooded, black robed figure seemed to flicker into existence. He, for it certainly seemed like a he, seemed to have an air about him so tall that Neville was actually looking up into where he assumed his eyes were. Or maybe that was because the Herbology professor was actually shrinking back against the banister of the stair.

"_Where is it?" _the black hooded figure hissed, taking a step towards him. And because for a second it seemed so like a Dementor, Neville raised his wand and tried to latch onto his happiest thought. But all he could think of was Luna walking away from him. He tried anyway.

"_Expecto Pantronum!"_ he cried. A silvery mist drifted out of his wand and hung between himself and the figure, who growled and simply walked through it.

The figure grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air with one impossibly strong arm, so that his legs were dangling over the edge of the rotating staircase.

"_You took it!_" the figure exclaimed, and Neville made a choking sound as his iron like grip closed around his neck.

There was a hiss, and both sets of eyes turned to see Mrs. Norris, with hair raised and back arched. God bless that cat, Neville thought blearily as the figure paused. It threw him, with that one arm and the professor flew over the side of the stairs and darkness of the castle below.


End file.
